Together
by SkylarRhea
Summary: This is my version of when Danny tells his parents he's half ghost
1. Chapter 1

Together

This is my first Fanfic to give me some credit,um tell me what you think and stuff like that I will try to update AS SOON AS POSSIBLE well R&R.

Jazz's p.o.v

Well tonight the night, Danny's going to tell mom and dad about his ghost half.I'm like soo nervous for him because anything could happen,the accept him and it's happily ever after or their going to hunt him anyway and dissect you can see why i'm so it's about time.

I walked downstairs to help Danny explain, cross my fingers,hope to God everything goes well.  
Danny walked in the room as the thought left my looked tired and mildly injured, here we go."Mom, ... Dad, Danny has something to tell you," I looked at me with a look of like God help me."Mom, Dad Jazz is right i need to tell you something...something very,  
very important."Danny said nervously,he was rubbing the back of his head. Oh-no it's his bad habit now their going to know something's up.

"Danny...What's going on", our Mom started."Uh, promise you won't hate me",he continued.  
"Why would we hate you,you can tell us anything?"  
"Well... I don't know how to say this, Jazz can you help,it's ok just plain out tell them,please?"  
I started to panic, I don't know what to do, so i'll do what he asked."Mom Danny is...uh...he is a...ugh ok here we go,Danny is a ghost" the last part I said so quietly I thought the didn't hear me.I looked up and saw a look of horror on my parents faces,yep they heard.

"Jazz you don't make jokes like that in this household, undersatand me young lady!"she was almost at the point of yelling.I was about to start arguing when Danny interupted me."Mom she's not joking,i'm a ghost,"he stated."I'm not all ghost though i'm half ghost, a halfa, half ghost, half human,"he said almost at the point of tears."Here i'll show you"at that point he was standing up straight and transformed into his alter ego Danny Phantom.

Gasps came from my parents,then they walked over to him and not looks of horror but well,  
really close I couldn't tell thought they had not accepted him, but they hugged him and said in unison "We don't care if your a boy, a ghost, or something in between". I thought I saw his lips tugg into a smile,  
but as soon as it came it was gone."I-I-I thought you you wouldn't accept me, I've kept it from you for such a long time and well, i'm soo sorry for everything..." he fell silent.

(The next night)

Danny's p.o.v.

"Hey, sweetie" Mom started "Um, can you give me and your father a demonstration of your powers?"  
"Uh,sure" I said unsurely "When?" My mom grabbed my wrist pulling me to the lab muttering something that that I think was a 'great'.When we got to the bottom of the stairs there was a whole set of things the ceiling ,on the walls and sticking out of them,sticking out of the floor."You like it?"  
She asked.I nodded my head still gaping at the set up."Close your mouth, and let's start!" She exclaimed.

I started showing them my basic powers, ectorays, intangibility, invisibility, overshadowing(very funny my mom cracked up),then I started showing my special powers such as my ice powers(also funny), time to show and tell them about my ghostly wail."Uh mom, this next power needs to be shown outside in the middle of nowhere or there will be trouble and we have to take the RV!"I stated warningly."Ok, I guess so,"my mom said as if it was a question.

Once we got to the forest about a mile from the house,I asked if they were ready, they both nodded their heads. I took a big breath of air and screamed, well it was more of a could see the sound vibrations through the air, a few seconds later I dropped to my knees, gasping for parents rushed to my side.  
I kept telling them i'm loaded me into the RV, and we headed home.

At home, we sat on the sofa. There was an akward silence I tried to break the silence but failed.  
Jazz walked in saying "Did you say anything about Dan-"As soon as the words came out she covered her mouth, while my parents gave her a What-the-heck-are-you-talking-about looks."Who is Dan?"  
My Dad asked.I facepalmed, of course now we must talk about him."Well" I started "He is my alternate future self who was 100% ghost and has killed countless people,"My parents looked at me and said in unison."WHAT!"

Well it was my first fanfic the ending sucked might write a sequal, tell what you think.  
-SkylarRhea 


	2. Chapter 2

**Well guess who actually didn't quit on the story! I'm really sorry but I didn't have any inspiration for the story, BUT this is a chapter. And my laptop broke, but I got an iPad mini for my birthday and I learned how to do it from there so here we go. On with the story. Ps this one should be less confusing but there may be HUGE spelling errors. Curse this autocorrect! Well on with said story! R&R please**

(Danny's P.O.V.)

"Who's Dan?" My parents asked. They gave me a look that clearly stated, if- you-don't-tell-us-you-will-be-in-so-much-trouble.

" Uh... Dan is... Well he's... He's from an alternate universe, where all of you died as well as and Sam and Tucker. And because I was so depressed I went to the 'only' other person I could, Vlad , and I had him rip out my ghost half," they all had grossed out faces, " but my ghost half got mad and ripped out Vlads ghost half and they merged. The result was Dan, he killed my human half and started to destroy the world,

" But Clockwork sent me forward in time to fix it, but then I ended up getting stuck in the future and Dan took my place and started to cause mayhem , and to insure he would be created, and that's the basics of it but the good thing was I was able to defeat him." I said out of breath from the story.

They (my parents) looked stunned, that not only did they learn Vlad was half ghost but that I, their son, had saved their life with them not even knowing about it. " How is that even possible?" My mom finally asked.

" Well Clockwork is the master of time, so he allowed me to go forward in time to try to stop all of this madness," I plainly stated.

" Well this is a lot to take in," she breathly said, " But this is our new life so we will have to just deal with it, she added.

" Thanks Mom! Your the best!" I shouted. As I gave her a bear hug.

" Hey what about me?" My dad said faking sadness. I smirked and brought him into the hug.

" Hey Jazz come join the family hug," I said happily. She looked as if she was about to argue, but I gave her a pleading look. She sighed and came over and joined our now complete family hug.

I don't think I had ever felt so happy in my life before that, well maybe. But that could only of been the shear joy of them accepting me being a halfa. Is was my new life and I was going to live it good. Now I have extra help to keep the ghosts from attacking all the time and I might actually have time for sleep and homework. But probably not.

I laid in my bed reviewing the days events in my head. Today was probably the best day of my life. But at that point my ghost sense went off. Why must they attack at... 4am. I will never know. But I don't go to their house at 4 in the morning, do I? Noooo, but must they? Yeees.

" Beware! For I am the Box Ghost! FEAR ME AND MY BOXES OF DOOM!" The Box Ghost screamed. Right in the ear, great now I'm partially deaf too.

" Just shut up" he was about to argue until I cut him off, " get a life and leave. Me. Alone. Got that?" and at that point I sucked him into the thermos. Yep today was a good day, and hope tomorrow will be too.

**Well that's what I came up with, sorry if it was lame, Sorry! *Dodges tomatoes. I said I was sorry! Well tell me that you think and review! And people's I hate the name SkylarRhea but I can't come u with anything else, can you guys help me out and give me some ideas. Thanks guys! Your the best! ;P**

** ~SkylarRhea**


End file.
